


'The Little Camp'

by MissDeeds



Series: Collection of Poetry [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: This was a poem I did in school this year, I'm only now just getting around to posting it. Hope you liked it.
Series: Collection of Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632178
Kudos: 2





	'The Little Camp'

Over the near barren mountains,  
lies the little camp,  
with it’s green, white and red  
it waits for its work.  
The ground is coarse in summer,  
or muddy with the winter snow,  
but the little camp weathers  
it through, though its occupants  
complain.

The shrubs that surround it   
are small and green, the bushes  
and trees look much the same,  
and when the trucks pull up with   
dying men, the colour red is spread   
all around.  
The little camp weeps for them,  
the occupants try hard,  
some that come are tough and   
brave, while others lay in stunned   
silence, remembering the fields of  
home.

When the anger searches for   
another to maim, the little camp  
packs up and is away, its  
occupants wishing for a better day,  
the thoughts of peace run through   
their minds, of families and space  
they’ve been here all three years, why  
don’t go they all go home?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a poem I did in school this year, I'm only now just getting around to posting it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
